


My Favorite Recipe for Pancakes

by Sinistretoile



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking Naked, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Wood, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Pancakes, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pancakes and sex. I love pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Recipe for Pancakes

My flight got in late last night. I let her sleep. She had to get up with the youngest two and get them off to school. I’d ravage her in the morning, I told myself. After the 22 hour flight, sex with my wife was the farthest thing from my mind as I stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the covers next to her warm, soft body.  
It wasn’t long before her alarm went off and I found myself awake against my will but with a stout erect cock pressed between my belly and her backside. She sighed and wiggled back into me. Ho, ho, I thought and reached down for the hem of her nightgown. She grabbed my wrist as I found the pair of little feet tucked against her thighs.  
I groaned and rolled onto my back. The length of my cock making a bump in the covers. My gorgeous bride laughed softly and sleepily as she rolled over. Her lips found my collarbone. “Later, baby. You get some more rest.”  
The child that had been sleeping on the other side of my wife climbed over her and sat on my chest. “Morning, daddy.” I grinned, despite being utterly knackered at the way she said ‘da-dee’.  
“Morning, poppet.” I played with her ginger curls before she slid down off me.  
“Gotta go pee!”  
My wife drew my attention back to her as she reached beneath the covers. Her sleep warm body pressed against my hip as she wrapped her hand around my cock. I sucked in a breath through my nose. “Now don’t start something we can’t finish.”  
“Hush, love and let me take care of it.” Her delicate hand stroked me up and down. I wrapped a hand around her waist, teasing my long fingers against the heat between her legs. Her panties clung to her cleft and I rubbed her there. She wrapped her leg around mine and pressed herself more against me. Our open mouths panted hot breath as they pressed together.  
My thighs trembled as the pressure built. Then my world went white. I groaned, arching back into the pillows. Hot, sticky cum covered the back of her hand and soaked into my boxers. She kissed my nose then was gone.  
A few hours later, the rich smell of coffee woke up me. That and the urge to piss. I shed my boxers on the way to the bathroom. Before I headed downstairs to coffee and my wife, I pulled on a pair of soft plaid lounge pants. Not out of any fashion sense, they were the ones on the top of the drawer. I yawned as I padded barefoot downstairs.  
Her lovely, off key voice sang along to 80s music from the kitchen. My stomach growled. But all thought of coffee and whatever breakfast she was fixing my vanished in the vision of her bare ass. The ties of the apron obstructed my full view, but she was still a vision. My wonderful wife was fixing me pancakes in nothing but an apron and a pair of high heels.  
I pressed my body to hers, letting her feel what she’d relieved this morning. She sighed and leaned back into me. “Morning, baby. How’d you sleep?”  
“Fantastic.” My hands roamed her body over the apron. Her nipples pressed against the fabric. She gave a slow wind of her hips against my cock. “Are you just about done here?”  
“Just about. I fixed your favorite.”  
I hummed against her ear as my hand slipped under the apron to tease the tuft of hair on her mound. I pressed the side of my face against her hair, breathing in the scent of her. I couldn’t think of anything to say so instead, I kissed her neck. Her sighs and soft noises brought a smile to my face and made my cock twitch.  
I finally let her go so she could finish. Her face as flushed. My gaze kept dropping to the curve of her breast just visible at the side of the apron. I poured a cup of coffee and doctored it up the way I like it. I sipped it, leaning against the counter as I watched her work. The burner gave a loud click as she turned it off. She untied the apron and tossed it on the counter on the other side of the stove.  
I swallowed my mouthful of coffee as knelt before me. The pajama pants did nothing to hide my arousal. She tugged them down enough to expose my throbbing cock. I watched her with parted lips and set jaw as she wrapped a hand around my shaft and devoured me. Christ! I fumbled with the coffee cup on the counter. Her hot, eager mouth sucked me hard and long. Her tongue traced each vein, each ridge, each fold of my foreskin.  
The pressure built. My legs began to shake but I wanted to cum in her snug cunt, not her talented mouth. “Up, baby.” I urged her back off my dick. “Up and face the counter.” The heels gave her just enough height to line up perfectly.  
She felt like warm, wet velvet cleaved to my cock. Her gasping cries were heaven. Her hips rolled to meet mine. Our fingers locked together where our hands pushed against the counter. She rode me hard as I thrust deep into her. She reached up to grab my unruly sleep hair. I rested my open mouth against her neck, scraping my teeth as I began to whine low in the back of my throat.  
My fingers sought her clit, rubbing the hard little nub until she began to shake. Her cries grew louder and louder, spurring me on. Her body stiffened against me. She squirted down my cock. Her body clamped in reflex and that’s all I needed to push me over the edge. I closed my teeth over the flesh of her neck as I moaned out my orgasm.  
My legs gave out and we tumbled to the floor. She laughed weakly as she rolled over to kiss my chest. I tucked my arm under my head. “If that’s breakfast, I can’t wait for dinner.” She elbowed me in the side then shoved a pancake into my mouth. I bit and chewed its fluffiness. “You made my favorite recipe for pancakes.” I took another bite before I pushed the last of it into her mouth.


End file.
